A cat's life
by little-orange-book
Summary: Life as a cat was dull, always the same for Sasuke, well, it was until a new cat came to the block.
1. First sighting

Chapter 1: first sighting

Sasuke lay down, basking in the sun as it shone through the window, his tail slowly swaying back and forth as he rested his head on his paws. It was hard to tell that not even five minutes ago he was running for his 9 lives. Well... maybe that was an overreaction, but it was close enough to the truth.

You see it had started like this, after he had woke up and stretched for a bit he came down had had his fill of food and drink, before scratching at the door lightly to gain the attention of his human, Itachi, to let him out. He would have used the cat flap but it was broken, and Itachi had yet to get a new one. Even though this did annoy him greatly, he couldn't hold a grudge against his human. Itachi had been with him since he was only a small kitten.

Once he had been set free from his home he had started to make his way to his favourite tree, it had a great view near the top and he could always find a few birds hanging around it. However before he even got to the end of his street his path was suddenly blocked by a group of female cats, something he did not want to see, turning to go another direction he was once again blocked off by more of them. Looking around he found he was trapped. They all began to close in, saying the same thing over and over again "Sasuke-Kun! We missed you" "Sasuke-kun I love you!" Sasuke" "Sasuke" "Sasuke"... Finally having enough he turned back and leaped over a few of them and began to run towards home, the pack of females hot on his tail, so to speak. Lucky for him, he was much faster. As he spotted his door he ran towards the cat flap only to remember too late that it didn't work, resulting in him running face first and rebounding off of it. He lay there for a second, a bit dazed and confused, until he heard the female's whiney voices, indicating they had gotten closer. In record time he was up and scratching the door, meowing loudly for Itachi to open the door. His prays were answered as the door quickly opened. And that was why Sasuke found himself back inside the house.

Unfortunately this had become a daily routine, for both him and Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes had just closed when he heard a light meow. He raised his head, looking around almost curiously, he hadn't made a sound but it was awful close sounding. Looking out the window, his eyes grew wider at the sight before him. A fluffy, golden furred cat was sitting outside by his window, leisurely licking his paw before wiping it over its ear. He (Sasuke) stood up pressing his front paws against the window, trying to get a better look, when the other cat turned and spotted Sasuke. He was lost in a smaller version of the sky, as their eyes connected. 'Beautiful' was the one of two words his mind came up with, the other being 'mine'.

The other cat got up and started to walk away before casting one more look towards Sasuke over its shoulder. Sasuke wasted no time and was once again demanding for the door to be opened, needing to get to the other fast. Grumbling slightly Itachi got up to let Sasuke out, "You only just came back in, make your mind up Sasuke"

As soon as there was a big enough gap to squeeze through Sasuke was out, and running towards where he had seen the golden cat. Only to find no one was there. There was no sign of them anywhere! Disappointed and frustrated Sasuke once again went back to his door to alert his human he wanted to be let back in.

Itachi opened the door, looking down at his cat with a look of irritation. "Getting real tired of your shit Sasuke. Seriously, make up your mind." Sasuke just looked up at him, before going back to the window. He didn't care what his human thought at the moment, he was determined that tomorrow; he would find that golden kitten.


	2. Found you

Chapter 2 Found you!

It was starting to get late.

He had been searching for hours now, and had not even found a trace of the golden cat, not even a whisker. Sasuke was starting to think he may have imagined the blue eyed feline, although he really hoped that wasn't the case. It was depressing to know the one thing he wanted wasn't real.

Jumping on top of the fence, Sasuke tried to use the extra height to his advantage, yet still couldn't find his prey. He leapt onto a near by branch, and settled down. Maybe should head back, the sun was staring to lower and he was on the other side of town, from where he lived. He would look again tomorrow, but he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that filled him.

He was about to get up and leave when his ears picked up the sound of another cat climbing up his tree. He shifted into position, ready to pounce and attack if he needed to. He waited until they were almost behind him… then jumped them, raising his paw in the air ready to strike them with his claws when… "Whoa Sasuke, chill dude, it's me, it's me!"… He recognised the voice.

Looking down at his captive he saw the familiar white/blue fur of his sort of friend, Suigetsu. Backing off of him he stared at him irritated. "You should know not to sneak up on me. Now what do you want baka? I was about to leave" Suigetsu had the nerve to look sad, "How mean. You should treat your pal better you know" Seeing how Sasuke's look didn't change he decided to get to the point. "Well I was wondering, since you always seem to know what's going on around town, if you knew anything about that new cat that's been seen around."

Now that caught Sasuke's attention. "Where did you see them?" He asked in a hurry. Suigetsu looked at the other, puzzled. Since when did Sasuke get bothered by something like another cat? "He's down by the lake last I saw, but if you're going make sure their okay, cause I saw Sai going over to them and you know how he is"

"Right" Giving a quick nod in thanks, Sasuke jumped down from the tree and began running towards his new destination. Maybe it was okay to say Suigetsu was a friend after all.

~at the lake~

He made it in only around 5 minutes, but apparently not fast enough, as he looking around he saw the golden treasure he had been looking for being pestered by the cat know as Sai. Sai was never ever good with others, he was awkward and said the wrong things, but worse was the fact he was a total perv! And judging by how pissed off the golden cat looked, teeth bared and hissing, while a smug looking Sai moved closer to the other, he knew that the bastard's presence was not welcomed.

Knowing that, he suddenly felt anger, possessiveness and the urge to save his precious find. So sneaking up close, he could hear them 'talking', more like one was talking the other was shouting.

"Come on cutie, with me I'll make sure you're well cared for. After all, I'd hate to know you got hurt cause you're an idiot."

"Fuck off, before I scratch your eyes out!"

"Don't be difficult. Come here now, before I'm forced t-" Sasuke didn't let him finish, before he pounced, knocking the other away from the other, scratching his face before stating in front of the gold cat in a protective stance. "Piss off Sai! If he said leave him alone, then leave! Next time, I'll do more than just scratch you!"

Sai stood up, looked at Sasuke before closing his eyes as he cave a fake smile. "Of course Sasuke-kun, I didn't know he was yours."

Sasuke made sure to keep watching him till he left. When he was out of sight he turned round to meet the blue eyes he had been longing to see. He waited for the sweet voice to thank him, maybe he would even snuggle up to him in awe of his strength, thanking him for saving him and-

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

-Well. That wasn't what he expected...


	3. First impressions?

Chapter 3: First impressions?

Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Blue eyes glared at him, "I don't know who you think you are, but-"

"Sasuke"

Now it was the others turn to look confused. "What?"

Sasuke moved closer, "You want to know who I am? Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha at your serves. And you are?"

"Urmmm…Naruto, but umm, look, the point is I could of handled that guy fine by my self. Okay! I don't need to have you or anyone thinking they have to save me like some kitten!"

Sasuke was hardly listening, he was to busy celebrating in his head, that he now had a name to match to the beauty before him. _Naruto_

"A lovely name, for an even lovelier cat" he purred.

Naruto looked at this 'Sasuke'. Was he for real? He would admit, to him self only, that he was a looker, silky looking black fur that almost seemed blue in places, equally dark eyes. He was bigger than him self and he knew he would be stronger. Yet he obviously was lacking parts of his sanity. After all, he was' not so politely' telling Sasuke to get lost and he had yet to take the hint, instead he was complimenting him?

"Okay, wow. You must not understand what I'm saying. I'll make it easier and just leave myself."

Naruto turned to go when Sasuke moved round to cut him off. "Wait! Don't leave yet."

Naruto sighed; his ears flicked back, irritated. "Why should I listen to someone I only just met?"

"But this isn't our first time, I saw you yesterday outside my window. And I've seen you in my mind every, second since."

Naruto backed off a bit. 'What the fuck?' "N-now that you mention it, you d-do seem familiar. However would you not say such embarrassing things! You don't even know me."

Sasuke followed closely, a predatory glint in his eye as he teased the smaller cat, "Not now I don't, but I want to know you _Naru~to _and I want you to know me also. I want us to be real _close_"

If he had been capable of it, a small blush would have covered Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "M-maybe we can be f-friends okay? But, urmmm, it's getting late I should be going."

Naruto started to move away when he heard his name shouted. "Naruto meet me here tomorrow! I can show you around. I wont take no as answer"

"Yeah, sure"

Sasuke watched him leave till he was out of sight. 'Yes!' he thought happily, he had a date with Naruto! Okay, so the other didn't realise it yet, but oh well, there was time for that later. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he would show him all the best places, including his favourite tree. And then once Naruto got know him, he might fall for him, just like he had.

Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.


	4. Home sweet home?

Chapter 4: home sweet home?

Naruto sat beneath a tree as he waited for the dark furred cat to show up. Although he was wondering why he even bothered to listen to, he didn't know. But his instincts told him he could trust him…maybe.

It was warm outside at the heat was making him drowsy, but just as his eyes was closing for a quick cat nap, a loud growling sound startled him. His reflects kicked in as he sprang to his feet, ears perked up to listen to his surroundings, as his eyes scanned around for the demon who made that noise.

However when he heard it again, he realised it was only his stomach. After all it had been a few days since he last ate. 'How embarrassing' he thought, glad no one else was there to witness. He strolled over to the edge of the lake, perching him self on the ground while keeping one paw hovering over the water as he waited for a few fish to swim by.

Some time had passed and he was still no better off, any fish that had been within his reach had somehow managed to escape his clutches. Another came along but all it resulted in was the fish getting away and water hitting him in the face. He scrambled back, shaking his head to try and get rid of the god forsaken water off of him, though it didn't help. "Goddamn it! I swear I will get you back, somehow" Maybe if he knocked a rock in the water? Would that hurt it? He hoped so.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a shadow fell over him, joined with a laugh. Annoyed he looked towards who ever it was that dared to mock them, only to be greeted with the cat from yesterday, Sasuke?

Sasuke had been watching for a while as Naruto had been at the water, yet hadn't felt the need to call the other, he had looked so determined. But he couldn't help but laugh as he shouted at the water. "You know, I could always catch you a fish if you want? No need to shout at them"

Naruto growled lightly, "I don't need your help, I was just playing around. I'm not even-"He was cut off as his stomach once again complained about being empty "-hungry" He finished in a whisper. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the other look at him. His ears flicked as he heard Sasuke walk away from him. He stayed like that till something was dropped in front of him. Opening his eyes he saw two fish.

"Eat them. We got a busy day" Sasuke cleaned his paw as he watched in satisfaction as Naruto started to eat the food he had provided for him, if he could provide, he was worthy of becoming his mate.

Once the golden kitty was done they set out. Sasuke, true to his word showed him all over, in the (attempts to spend as long as he could with him). He showed him the park, the main human shopping areas, the best roof tops and alleyways, anywhere else he could think of, as well as his tree. They had even met some of the other animals who lived around these parts. Naruto was glad to meet potential friends, although a few (a certain pink and white cat) had seemed to dislike him.

After thanking Sasuke, Naruto told him he was going home. He was tired and it felt like it was going to rain soon. He did not want to get wet.

Although, it seemed the other had not understood him…again.

"Why are you following me?"

"You don't like it?"

"No! Now go away!"

"But I'll miss you. Won't you miss me?"

"Leave"

"So mean Naru-kitty. Don't you want me to come to yours?

"Don't you fucking call me that! And no…you wouldn't like it. Just drop it and go…please"

"But-"Suddenly, the first few drops of rain hit the floor. Both had the same thought, 'fuck'. Naruto took off, Sasuke right behind him as the rain started to pour down on them.

They ran till they came to an old alleyway, Naruto hurried down it and towards a bunch of cardboard boxes, Sasuke squeezing in next to him, in attempt to avoid the rain. The box wouldn't last long though.

"So, how far till we get to yours? We can't stay here long"

Naruto curled up in a ball as he mumbled something, but it was to low for Sasuke's ears to pick up with the sound of the rain hitting the box.

"What?"

Naruto looked at him, with sad blue eyes. "I said… this **is** my home."

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto… lived in this box?

"What about your human? Don't they let you inside?"

"I don't have one"

It wasn't till then, that Sasuke noticed that, Naruto didn't have a collar. Looking at Naruto, then outside with the rain that he had an idea. "Sorry, but your going to get wet, now follow me."

Itachi pulled onto his driveway, thankful that he had a car as the weather was horrible. He was also glad he had fixed Sasuke's cat flap the other day, otherwise he was sure to receive more than a few scratches for making him stay out in the rain.

Getting out the car as quick as possible he ran to the door. Once inside he took off his shoes and coat, making his way towards the kitchen for a hot drink. As he passed the living room, he had a quick glance in to see to balls of fluff curled up together on the couch. "Sasuke, other cat" he called out in a greeting. Reaching the kitchen he froze. Looked back the way he came before slowly moving back in that direction, as his mind finally caught up.

He was greeted with the same sight. Two cats… one, his own black furred pet, A.K.A Sasuke, and a golden one, tucked against him.

The only though in his mind, 'what, the fuck?'


	5. Family

Chapter 5: family

Itachi wasn't sure what to do. It was still raining outside and he was currently in an intense staring match with Sasuke, as he looked at him, unblinking, tail slowly moving behind him.

It had started not long after he had discovered the presence of the other cat.

He had been still at first, not sure what to do. Obviously he needed it to go, but he wasn't so mean as to leave a cat out in this weather. So...what did he do?

It was around then that Sasuke woke up. Slowly he walked other to him, rubbing against his leg in greeting before going to sit next to the golden fluff ball, protectively. Itachi went other till he was just in front of them, reaching out to pick up the unknown cat, when a warning hiss was heard. He watched as Sasuke, moved between them, teeth bared and tail up in the air.

That was how it had begun. He knew it would take a while to out manoeuvre his cat, after all, Sasuke may not be of Uchiha blood, but he was raised as one, and he was as stubborn as he was. He would have been proud, had it been another time, but now it was proving a problem.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt them, I just need a look at them" Reaching his hand out further he only just pulled his hand back in time to avoid a deadly pair of claws.

"Goddamn it Sasuke, what did I just say!"

"Meow"

"Exactly! You should trust me by now"

'Stare'

"Seriously...I've had you your whole life, and now you start acting funny? What is your problem?"

It seemed their 'arguing' had woken up the other as they heard a softer sounding meow. Itachi watched it open its eyes to revile a pair of soft blue eyes. He watched as Sasuke pounced on the other, snuggling against them as the other used its paw to try and bat him off. Sensing the eyes on him Naruto looked over to Sasuke's human, before wriggling free of Sasuke so he could go to him.

Itachi looked at the cat as it sat by his feet. Slowly he bent down and stuck his hand out, his eyes now and then glancing over to Sasuke, who was making his way over, just in case something happened.

Naruto, after taking Itachi's sent and deeming he was okay, nudged his hand. Itachi gently stroked his fur. Sasuke watched them; glad things were going well, but felt like sulking at the attention he wasn't getting from his Naru-kitty. A yelp got his attention though as he saw Itachi pick Naruto up, quickly he attacked, jumping onto Itachi's leg and digging in his claw's.

"Shit Sasuke! **Owwww**, get off." Being careful as to not drop the cat in his hands, he quickly searched for a collar, only to find none. Meaning he was a stray... there was no one missing the poor little cat.

His dark eyes locked on to the small blue eyes of the small cat. Naruto cocked his head to the side, as the human looked at him. He seemed sad all of a sudden, so he gently placed his paw on the humans' nose to try and make him forget whatever it was that upset him.

Itachi blinked in shock, before a chuckle escaped him. He would admit it; the cat was an incredibly cute. Quickly looking over him he found the cat to be male, putting him back down on the floor, he watched as Sasuke hurried over to him, seemingly checking to make sure he was okay. He couldn't help but think how much alike he and his cat was.

It was quite a sight to see though. Sasuke his normally calm and quiet pet, moving about, and... Playing? I guess if you called continually pouncing the other playing.

The sound of knocking at the door, made all three of them jump. Going to open it Itachi was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend, Kyuubi. He was shorter than himself, with long red hair, and red eyes. He had a light tan and had a slender, slightly feminine build.

He greeted him with a quick kiss, and then moved to let him in.

"Hay, I thought you weren't coming today?"

"Aww, Itachi, don't say you didn't miss me" he pouted playfully, before going into the living room.

"I managed to leave work early so I thought-"

Itachi, who had moved to the kitchen, putting some food on, waited for him to finish only hearing nothing. "You thought what?"

Getting no reply he went into the living room only to see Kyuubi and the gold cat looking at each other. He looked at his boyfriend, were those hearts floating around him?

"You are so cute!" Kyuubi yelled before scooping up the little kitty and cuddling him. He smiled even more when the cat started to purr loudly. "Since when did you get another cat?"

"I didn't, he's a stray I found with Sasuke when I got home" Speaking of Sasuke he looked over to find him, doubting he was happy, considering how he acted when he had approached the other cat. He found him looking at him with a look, had he had been human, could have identified as the 'It's your entire fault' glare.

"How could anyone not want this cutie?" Kyuubi cooed to the feline who continued to purr. "Since he likes me so much, its' decided. I'll take him! Now… what should I name him?"

"Really?" Itachi asked, he knew the redhead had been thinking of getting a pet, but... he could feel his pet's look intensify, would he live through the night once Sasuke was done with him?

"Yep" Kyuubi smiled. "Hay you got anything to eat?"

Itachi sighed. "I put you some ramen on when you walked in"

Kyuubi wasted no time going to get his ramen, his new cat coming along with him. Itachi followed him, walking out slowly as he tried to keep eye contact with his pet.

Kyuubi was already tucking into his food, taking time to feed his cat some bits of naruto now and then.

"Hay, T'achi, what do you think I should name him?"

"Anything but fluffy"

Kyuubi looked disappointed, "How did you know I was going to use that?"

Itachi just rolled his eyes, "When it comes to names, you aren't that creative."

"Fine" Kyuubi huffed. Observing his cat as he munched on his food, it hit him. "Naruto"

Naruto looked up at him and meowed.

"Naruto..? You're naming him after a ramen ingredient?"

"Yep it's perfect. Hay Sasuke what do you think of Naruto?" He asked as he set Naruto on the ground.

Sasuke immediately attached himself to him. "Aww, see, Sasuke likes it too"

Itachi just nodded.

Kyuubi laughed, "Don't we make a cute family?"

"Yeah, sure" He looked around, Kyuubi stuffing himself with ramen, while his cat wouldn't let Naruto leave the room, picking him up by the scruff of his neck before setting him down and trying to groom him.

They were one odd family.


End file.
